Amortentia doesn't tell lies
by DracoShipper
Summary: Everyone has a story, now this is Luna's side of it.   AN:This is set in Luna's fourth year, but for convenience the Fifth Year characters do show up in classes with her. Please Review, maybe I'll continue with it! Thanks! :
1. Luna's side

LUNA'S SIDE

Chapter 1

Everybody has their side to a story, in Hogwarts; everybody has a story, to tell, to share. Either way, it's a story, which is thrilling in its own way. This is my story, I'm Luna Lovegood, and you can call me Looney. Just kidding, don't.

I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, in the Ravenclaw house, with Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecome and Padma Patil, all goes well there, I often wonder sometimes, why I was put in Ravenclaw I'm not nearly as smart as Hermione Granger, who's my friend too, by the way. And of course, every school has its drawbacks, and seeing Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass all the time, counts as a drawback for me. I never liked to speak up, about how much I despise them, with their filthy, tainted souls.

I could tell you my whole life story, about how my mother died, in a fatal experiment of her own, and how I live with my father, or how I'm constantly being mocked, but it's too much, so I'll break it down...

Ah, early February. It was around that time, when Hogwarts felt like just another soap opera, and it all started with the complicated feelings between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. They were the 'Slytherin couple', disgusting people, just horrible, with their 'pureblood extremism' and Parkinson fawning over every breath Malfoy took. It was pathetic. Soon after those few days, I had found out they became romantically involved. Ew.

"I'm with Draco, he's so sweet, and he asked me out in the common rooms" this is all I heard from their conversation, I heard enough, it was all I needed to know. But I couldn't help feeling...agitated by this news.

Potions weren't the only things brewing and bubbling in that class as I saw Astoria and Pansy argue, I listened.

"With Malfoy are you?" Astoria said.

"What's it to you? Just because you can't get a boyfriend, doesn't mean I need your whining arse nagging about my love life" Pansy responded, I could see the rage in Astoria's face, this wasn't going to turn out well...or was it?

"Oh stuff it, Pugnose Parkinson. As a matter of fact, I DO have a boyfriend. BLAISE."

"With Blaise? And you're complaining about MY relationship? I see you were desperate"

"What is your problem? Why don't you go suck faces with Malfoy then?" Astoria looked enraged, she had her wand in her hand, ready to fire, I, wasn't saying no to a gory duel between the two, but something told me Snape was.

"Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Parkinson, I highly doubt that neither of you are brewing potions" Snape said, with a stern look.

"Professor—uh, we were, discussing how much newt eyes to add." Pansy stammered.

"Well then perhaps, it would interest you to know that the very answer you are looking for seems to be found _in your books." _Snape gave a cold look; I knew what was coming next. "Detention, for both of you." He walked away with a certain smug look on his face.

"This is your fault, you _bitch._" Pansy hissed at Astoria.

"I'll tear you limb from limb in the common rooms, you conceited twat."

Of course I sat there, highly amused, this was quite fun, but it ended as they turned to me.

"What are you looking at, Looney? Your life got too boring, that you had to listen in on other people's conversations?" Astoria said.

"No" I responded "Just thought I'd experience two admitted skanks fighting. Quite interesting actually, both of you are as bad as each other."

"Go find some creature, you pathetic excuse for a witch." Pansy snapped.

"Gladly, and maybe I'll find a Hippogriff, to rip your pretty boy apart, like last time, oh how close he was…"

Quite unlike me, it was, to answer like that, I don't know what came over me, I didn't really mean that, about ripping Draco apart, he'd probably poison the poor creature. Pansy and Astoria had enough of me, by the way they turned around walking separate ways, as the bell had just rung and classes were over for today. As I packed my stuff and walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, just taking in the beauty of the halls and the moving portraits of course, Draco was walking towards me, hurried and anxious. I didn't see him, he bumped into my shoulder, which hurt quite a bit, I stopped walking and turned to yell at him, he muttered in a mocking tone " Watch where you're going Looney." And rushed off to where ever he was going. That idiot. He smelt nice though….very nice. Wait, what?


	2. Amortentia

A few days passed, not much happened, Pansy and Astoria were still at each other's necks, while still having the time to make my life a living hell, and Malfoy did not make it easier one bit. I had some free time one Tuesday, and I made my way to the library, I sat there alone, I didn't really feel like talking much to anyone, on having Pansy throw insults at me yet again. I scanned through all the different books. The area was quiet, serene, I liked it like that, it allowed me to collect my thoughts, I sat down at a table, taking out my Potions textbook, I started studying, '_Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker, It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge or are unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection' _ "Amortentia, I wonder how that would smell for me…" I thought this was quite interesting.

I left the library and endured a torturous potions class with Snape. I thought I would stay around for a while, looking at all the different kinds of bottles and labels. I smelt something. Something…amazing, I looked up from the shelves and started searching for the smell, where it came from…suddenly there it was, a tiny container full of it…...Amortentia. It smelt so familiar, amazing, like I could dip my face into it, just to be drowned in the essence that emanated from it. But I felt worried, it wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to smell like that. I fled from the class, and ran into the courtyard, and sat on to a chair, not noticing that Harry was sitting right there. Now at the time, Harry was having his own problems, some rumor spread that Cho preferred his best friend Ron, and Harry absentmindedly believed every morsel of the lies that spread. 'Luna, Hello!' Harry said.

'Harry? Oh hello I didn't notice you there…'

'It's fine, how have you been?'

'Okay, I suppose. Harry, how _are _you?' I looked at him with a concerned look on my face, he knew what I was talking about, and he had been increasingly depressed with the news about Cho. 'I'm….fine. I just don't know who, or what to believe.' He looked down and sighed, I put my arm around him in a comforting way. "Harry, believe us, we don't even know who started that rumor, and you decide to just believe it? Harry, I always thought you were smart but this is not like you. Cho has been trying to talk to you but you keep resisting. Talk to Cho, and fix things, because this is all so stupid." I stood up; I thought I had said enough and I walked out of the courtyard, I felt so frustrated, for my own reasons. I walked quickly to the Ravenclaw common room and paced the around the area. That smell, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be. I never expected this, and I didn't want this. I didn't know who to tell. I guess I must have said that part out loud because Marietta looked up from a book she was reading and said, " Tell what to who?" she looked curiously at me, as if I was hiding something. I felt stupid, what was wrong with me? Why can't I shut up? I looked back at Marietta, took a deep breath and responded to her "Marietta, can you keep a secret?" She looked worried, it's like she knew what I was about to tell her, I didn't want to, but I had to tell someone. "Of course…Luna, what's wrong?" She asked. "I stayed late after potions today and—"

"–Did you get detention?" She looked at me, Marietta was a good secret keeper, but a bad listener, my patience took a hold of me, I sighed and continued "No….Marietta, please listen to me. I stayed late after potions and I found a container full of Amortentia." She looked confused, I don't think she knew where I was going with this story, frankly neither did I. I didn't know how this was going to come out. "Amortentia? You mean the most powerful love potion in the world?"

"Yes" I said, looking down my face was red. She moved towards me, eager for me to continue. "Well then..." she prompted me to continue "What did it smell like?" I kept looking down, my face probably as red as the Hogwarts express, I took a deep breath and in a small, yet clear voice I said, "Malfoy."


	3. Confession

"What?" Marietta said. Oh, I knew she wasn't going to believe this, _I _refused to believe it. But now that I think about it, maybe that's why I was so agitated about Pansy and Draco. No, NO. I couldn't like him, it's weird and unnatural, he's a Slytherin and I'm Ravenclaw, it just wasn't right. "Malfoy…look Marietta, I don't know, it just smelled like him" I said, she looked at me, very curiously, as if to ask if I was 100% sure. I was. I just didn't like it. She said "Luna….Malfoy's dating Pansy, you know that…right?" I looked down quickly, for some reason, tears flooded to my eyes, I thought "God Luna, what is wrong with you? It's Malfoy, MALFOY." "Yeah, of course I know that…" I said, I didn't dare look up or Marietta would see the tears forming, the unnecessary tears.

I think she knew I was really frustrated, she came closer and put her arm around me, she said "Luna, you know I won't judge you if you feel that way about him, in fact" she laughed " it's kind of cute." I looked up quickly "No, no. I don't feel that way. It's just a silly thing, what is a little potion going to tell me who I love?" I said, Marietta wasn't buying it, I just knew it, well that's what I thought by the look on her face, she started to walk off "Ok, whatever you say Luna" she stood by the entrance to the common rooms, "See you later!" , and I didn't know why, I still don't know why, but all I wanted to do at that moment was march upstairs to the dorms, lay down on my bed, and cry. And that's exactly what I did.

The next day I decided I would forget about what happened. This was the only way. I crossed Pansy in the halls later that day, much to each other's displeasure. The bitch couldn't pass up the opportunity to make me feel like crap, so I braced myself for the snarky comment she was to make, but she stopped me, like she actually had something to tell me. "What do you want Parkinson?" I said, she looked at me as if I were some squib "I heard Loony. I heard about your 'wants'" I looked at her, genuinely confused, "What the _hell _are you talking about Parkinson?" she looked furious and she stepped closer to me, as if she was trying to be intimidating, she looked into my eyes with daggers and said "I know you want my Dracey. He's mine, and besides I bet even if he did leave me, he would pick a Weasley over you. And that's saying something. So back off, and go stick to your retarded creatures." She walked off and I stood there, not sure whether to turn around and zap a stinging hex on her pugface…or be determined…To get Draco Malfoy.

And by God, I wanted to.


	4. Plotting

CH4

I don't know what induced this urge to have him. I barely paid any attention to him in the previous years, he was an arrogant twat. He still is. But why did I want him? I had no idea; the point was to just have him at that moment. Maybe it was the fury that had built up from what Pansy said, maybe I finally decided I needed a man, I wasn't sure. This was never my character, I remember the days where my biggest problem was how to prevent Wrackspurts from infesting my mind. I didn't mind having Wrackspurt infestations at that moment. The problem for me was to get Draco Malfoy to like me, or rather consider me a human, the chances were as low as ever and that was probably the hardest thing for me to accept.

After Pansy stormed off, (I gladly flipped her off in my mind) I walked the other way, it was like the minute she said I could never have him, I had to have him. "Get Draco Malfoy, Get Draco Malfoy, Get Draco Malfoy" that was all my head was saying, darn Wrackspurts messing with my thoughts! And I let them, in hopes that they might lead for me to concoct a brilliant plan to get Draco. Just like the Ravenclaw that I am. I looked at my watch, late, is what I was for Defense against the Dark Arts, with Umbridge. Great. I unwillingly marched to that damned class, ever since the Ministry got involved in Hogwarts, it's been hell. So I entered and proceeded to make my way to my desk which is usually at the back, at that moment I saw Harry, sitting there looking miserable as ever, all because of Cho Chang and what he had heard about her and Ron, yes, that was still going on and Harry was oblivious to any reasoning that may prove the rumours wrong, I had no idea why he didn't trust me when I said that the rumours were false. I wanted to march on over to Harry's desk and slap him across the face for being so close-minded, it was like he was shutting out any comfort and decided to make himself feel like crap by believing it, but I thought better than to do that especially since Umbridge was right there, looking more like a toad every day.

Of course, another lesson endured by Umbridge, no magic, because it's appearently 'Better that way'. Bullshit. I made my way out, swiftly avoiding the bustling crowds bumping my shoulders constantly. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" I called out as a certain person hit me hard on the shoulder, thrusting me backwards, almost making me fall. "What's wrong Loony? Your head's become so light, that you can't even balance yourself?" That was the voice of a Draco Malfoy, and I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose. I looked up to him, frowning a bit, wanting to say something to him that would make him crying to his daddy, but I met those grey eyes, those stupid, mysterious, grey eyes and…I just couldn't. "Um…er…No…I was just..." was what I managed to say back, looking as stupid as ever and giving Malfoy the license to mock me even more now. "Cat's got your tongue Loony? Oh, what a shame, _now _how are you going to call your freaky little creatures that you so dearly love?" He sniggered as he walked off, I turned my head to see him walk off, my face blaring a red color of anger and to make this 'better', Pansy Freaking Parkinson, meeting him at the corner and slowly taking him into a full on face sucking session. I hate her so much.

Something inside me bubbled up, a feeling of pure hatred, anger, sadness and jealousy. That stupid bitch Pansy Parkinson, thinking she can win and have Draco Malfoy and that's that. No, I wasn't going to let that be the case, I needed to find a way to get him to me, to steal him. My thoughts disgusted me, I sounded like a Slytherin and my intentions scared me, how was I going to do this? I had no idea, but I won't give up so easily, and let Pugface Parkinson win this war.


	5. Dreams and Reality

CH5

You know, it was hard enough to accept the fact that I wanted Draco, it was hard to explain, and it still is. But we don't always have a reason for our choices, actions, wants, needs and desires, do we? It took me a while after that, as I sat down and thought "I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm a Ravenclaw, and the majority of the student body thinks I'm a complete lunatic, maybe I am, and I probably am now since I decided that I want Draco Malfoy." I sighed, the possibilities were nowhere near imaginable, and how would he ever love me? But like I said, I couldn't let Pansy win him, to increase the size of her empty ego even more? No thank you.

Later that night as I rested my head down to my pillow - and hopefully expecting a good night's sleep- Marietta sat up, cross legged on her bed and said to me "Luna…I just wanted to tell you that I didn't tell anyone about….you know…how you like Draco and stuff…" my heart leaped, I thought she had forgotten, I slowly sat up, supporting myself with my elbows and gave her a small smile, "Thanks Etta, that means a lot." I said to her, after that there was a short silence; I slowly rested my head back on to my pillow. The silence was broken as I said "I don't think I stand a chance with him. I just know it." Marietta didn't say anything for quite some time, giving me the idea that she probably fell asleep, as I closed my eyes to venture into the land of dreams to forget about reality, just for a few good hours, Marietta says in a quiet yet audible voice, "Don't give up if you haven't tried." And like that, our conversation had ended on those words, and inside I knew that maybe the idea of getting Malfoy wasn't so bad after all. Not bad at all.

_She walked through the halls, with no specific place in mind, she decided to take a stroll through the school out of boredom, she walked deeper and deeper within the school the crowds of people lessened and soon there was no one. 'Where am I?' she thought, as she wandered the schools seemingly abandoned area, she was lost, and wasn't sure how to get back to the Ravenclaw common rooms at least. 'God, I can't believe this.' She muttered, as she kept walking and walking the only thing she managed was to get more lost._ _She gave up, and leaned against a wall, thinking she might as well stay here forever. Footsteps, she heard. They were faint, from a distance, and almost inaudible. They became louder and she became alert, hoping that the footsteps came her way she looked in every direction. They became louder and closer and her heart leaped with joy. That was until she saw who it was. "Lovegood? What on Earth are you doing here?" Draco said. She rolled her eyes, but felt relieved at the same time, "Just….resting. Can't someone walk around in this damn school?" She had a certain sense of nervousness around her. "Doesn't seem like that to me. You were lost weren't you?" He gave a mocking smirk and leaned against the wall. "No! I'm not lost! I can find my way back anytime!" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest and facing Draco. He raised his eyebrows, looking highly amused, still leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed, he laughed "Alright, alright, don't get your Nargles in a twist…" he paused and looked at her up and down, examining the girl that stood in front of him, he never actually saw what she _really _looked like. She had a petite figure, small curves in the right places, average height, long blonde hair that seemed soft as clouds, her eyes were a soft blue/grey color, that brought a serenity and calming effect to whomever looked into them, her cheeks, slightly sporting a tint of pink at the moment as emotion was clearly shown on her face, her lips—he jerked his head suddenly back to attention, not realizing that she had been speaking to him the whole time. He nodded his head in approval to whatever she was saying "Yeah sure, Lovegood." He sighed to her looking into her eyes again, just to drown in the emotion they showed. She frowned to him "Did you hear a single thing I said right now?" There was a pause, an awkward silence, Draco did not answer for a while, leaving Luna expecting an answer, and she frowned at him. "Well?" she said, and then he stood up, away from the wall and walked towards her with a smirk, his eyes shining with dazzling grey, he chuckled as his smirk changed to a smile. A smile. He had never smiled at her before and he placed a stray hair behind her ear , her expression calmed into a more curious one, she looked into his eyes with her own widened, with a bit of confusion she said "Malfoy…" She was silenced, as he pressed his lips to hers, molding perfectly with his, he kissed her passionately, holding her head with his fingers entwined in her soft blonde hair, the same shade of his. She kissed him back with equal passion, her heart beating rapidly, she placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, while he kissed her more he slowly pressed his tongue to her teeth, she granted him access and had their tongues in a duel. He walked backwards pulling her with him until they reached the wall. He leaned against the wall, with her body pressed against his, he placed his hands on her waist and brought her even closer, she took in a sharp breath at the touch of his hands, he moved his hands down to caress her subtle curves, squeezing every now and then, causing her to gasp in arousal. They broke their kiss, as she looked into his eyes "Malfoy...why me?" she asked curiously. He smirked, his hands still placed on her buttocks, "Why not?" he replied smugly before dragging her into another steamy kiss…_

My eyes flung open, 'Oh my God…' I thought, the dream I had…it was so realistic. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around, no one was there, I guess I woke up pretty late. I sighed in disappointment, it was obviously too good to be true. The dream was only there to get my hopes up, only to be broken by the cruelty that is the reality of the situation. I shifted my legs to the edge of the bed, rubbing my head in frustration, and proceeded to get ready for today. What today would hold? I had no idea, but something told me, that Draco definitely won't be any less snotty, which brings me back to reality. Cruel, cruel reality.


End file.
